Superconducting magnetic energy storage (WES) devices store energy in a magnetic field. The SMES includes a coil or superconducting material that is cooled below the superconducting transition temperature which functions in a superconducting state at such a temperature. The magnetic field is created by the flow of direct current in the superconducting coil.